


Puppy Love

by orphan_account



Category: Pom Gets Wi-Fi
Genre: (they're in dog heaven), Abuse, Animal Abuse, Canon-Compliant, Freezing, Multi, Smut, War, only slightly though, some blood, there are OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my friend's fic. It was originally posted on fanfiction.net:https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11896620/1/puppy-love-a-pom-gets-wifi-fanfictionThis is a Hus/Shibe fic with OCs and OC relationship. There's war and some other exciting stuff. They are still in heaven.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a mild summer morning, warmth and humidity was in the air. Dogs in Doggy Heaven were roaming about. Pom was out making orders, now that she had decided to not obliterate Doggy Heaven and Starpugs. She had enabled wifi in Doggy Heaven, but most dogs decided that it was too complex for them. Shibe began to open his eyes from his sleep when Hus had startled him.

“WAKE UP SHIBE!” Hus had yelled from the door to Shibe’s room. Shibe looked up at Hus standing in his doorway. Shibe blushed a bit at the thought of Hus watching him to make sure he was okay. Shibe also was furious at Hus for almost giving him a heart attack.

“Why the heck did you do that?” Shibe cried out. Shibe had tried to sound as angry as possible, but he never swore, or did anything vulgar for that matter. Hus had snickered a bit at Shibe’s remark.

“I think its funny how you have this whole innocent act going on”, Hus chuckled, “I bet in your head you're calling me every curse word you know”

“The joke is on you, I don't know any curse words”, Shibe remarked. He lied, he just never ever had to use them. Just then a chihuahua with black fur and red eyes fell through the roof.

“Hi hi hi”, the chihuahua spoke in a high pitched voice, “Where are my mini pancakes?”. Then another dog, slightly larger but identical to the first fell on top of her.

“Hello I'm Vick Fuentez and I can make your ass speak Spanish”, Vick said looking at Hus. Hus blushed a pale pink.

“I'm flattered really, but no thanks”, Hus said. Hus didn't know why he was blushing, because there was another dog on his mind, but seeing Shibe freaked out about the strangers made him stop blushing all at once. Then Pom walked in and saw the two intruders.

“I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL POM, GUARDIAN OF THE WIFI”, Pom exclaimed in a booming voice, “and who are you peasants”

“I'm Wasabi”,said Wasabi, “And this is my senpai, Vick, who can make your ass speak Spanish”

“Hi I'm Vick, and I can make your ass speak Spanish”, Said Vick.

“Oh okay then welcome to Doggy HELL”, yipped Pom

“It's actually Doggy Heaven”, yipped Shibe.

“Oh shut it you dum shibe”, whined pom, “You never let me have fun”

“Just telling the truth”, yipped Shibe, “anyway I'm taking a shower”. Just as Shibe had gotten up to go shower Pom dragged the 2 strangers out of his room. 

“To the crystal mines you go my peasants”, yelled Pom

“Noooooo”, cried Wasabi, her voice fading into nothing. As Shibe began to undress, tossing everything on the floor besides his collar he always wore, he began to mumble, but not quite enough. Hus had heard his name and had inched his way over to the door. Hus knew he was being such a stalker, but he couldn't help but eavesdrop on Shibe. Shibe was muttering under his breath. He was talking about Hus in the way Hus never saw coming.


	2. Summer 2

“H-He likes me,” stuttered Hus. Hus had feelings for a special dog in Doggy Heaven. It was Shibe, but he never thought thought that Shibe had felt the same. Shibe was such a gentle, sweet, kind dog. Hus thought that Shibe was if anything intimidated by him. Knowing what Shibe felt gave Hus a sense of hope and courage. As Shibe jumped out of the doggy bath and opened the door, Hus tackled the Shiba Inu in his towel.  
“Hello there Shibe,” Hus said in his most seductive voice.  
“Um...H-H-Hi Hus,” Shibe stuttered, “W-W-What's up?!”  
“You know what's up, lover boy,” Hus continued seductively.  
“Um I have now clue what you're saying,” chuckled Shibe, “Why are you being so weird?!”  
“Am I Shibe?,”continued Hus raising his eyebrow, “Come on Shibe I already know, you don’t need to act any more.”  
“Act?! What do you mean act”, Shibe asked, “But seriously your being we…” Hus gave Shibe a lick on the nose. Shibe then blushed a deep, crimson red. Shibe gave Hus the strongest headbutt he could muster up to show Hus he did not like that.  
“Ow Shibe, that fucking hurt”, Hus cried out. Hus had never seen this side of Shibe, it scared him and turned him on at the same time.  
“GET THE FU...FUDGE AWAY FROM ME YOU WEIRDO,” Shibe yelled at Hus.  
“YOU ALMOST FUCKING CUSSED!” yelled Hus, “YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING LIAR YOU BITCH!”  
“AND YOUR A FUCKING PSYCHO!” yelled Shibe. Shibe took off running away Hus. Hus sat there crying on the floor, he was in pain, both physical and emotional. Shibe fell asleep crying.  
6 HOURS LATER  
When Hus woke up he found that he was in a pool. Not of his tears, though,but in gravy. He soon realized he was in a food coma for 6 HOURS! He did what nobody but Pom had ever done, he sent Shibe an email. It asked Shibe to meet up with him at Starpugs. Hus hoped he could get things back on track with Shibe, but even Hus knew after tonight things would be a whole lot different.*Huge wink* Hus put on his spike collar, groomed his fur, put on his leather jacket that has pockets and slipped some meds into his jacket pocket. For later uses...headache.  
Hus jogged over to Starpugs, and damn that place was empty af! Only the waiter, a.k.a the corgi at Starpugs, was serving black coffee to a russian domestic fox in a hazmat suit that had bright pink letter reading Pink Pretty Galaxy Demon Princess. Hus sat down near the entrance. Just as he sat down he heard the fox say something about wanting extra nuclear waste. Hus looked over at him with a puzzled look on his face, but just then Shibe walked in the door. Shibe was wearing his classic red collar with its brass bell. Hus didn’t know where Shibe had been, but he looked like he got chased through the woods. His fur was all messy, he was panting, and he looked like he was ready to collapse on the floor. Shibe quietly took a seat next to Hus trying his hardest not to look at him. Shibe smelled a bit funny too, and looked like he hadn't bathed in days, which was odd since Shibe had taken a shower only this morning. Hus tried making small talk…  
“So...whats up with you Shibe”, Hus asked the messy Shiba Inu. Shibe didn’t respond. Looking at Shibe’s eyes was like looking into space...empty.  
“Look I'm sorry about this morning.” Hus began.  
“Don’t start,” Shibe said quietly, “Just shut it.”  
“Wow”, replied Hus, “I knew you were angry, but just...Wow.”  
“Angry…” Shibe remarked hostilely, “You sat there and toyed with my emotions, and you think I'm angry?!”  
“Oh…”, exclaimed Hus , “So we're cool.”  
“YOU FUCKING RETARD!”, Yelled Shibe, “No we're not cool”  
“Oh okay”, Hus said solemnly, “God, no need to be so harsh.”  
The waiter looked over at Shibe and said “DAMN THAT BITCH BE SALTY AF!” Then Shibe lost it and flipped a table, almost hitting The fox, who didn’t look up from the device he was using  
Shibe screamed “I AM PERFECTLY CALM!” Shibe continued to flip over tables and yelling “I AM PERFECTLY CALM!” Hus looked at Shibe and sighed. It pained him to do this, but Hus walked over to Shibe and popped a “pill” in his mouth.  
Hus leaned over Shibe and whispered “I was expecting something like this.” Shibe then slumped against Pink Pretty Galaxy Demon Princess.  
“Youraweirdassmuthafuka”, Shibe slurred. Hus told the waiter “that dog looked like he had a “headache”.  
“What did you do?”, Asked the waiter  
“Nuthin”, Hus giggled like a sissy, “by the way...who the fuck are you?”  
“Ifeellikethisbitchwannadance”, slurred Shibe pointing at the floor, who then started twerking and humping the floor. Hus blushed. He also wanted to leave as soon as possible because it was getting uncomfortable in his groin area.*HUGE WINK*.  
“Good I just polished the floor”, said the waiter, “by the way how comfy is it”  
“28”, said Shibe, now getting a bit “close” to Hus  
Hus trying to change the topic asked the waiter, “so what's your name.”  
“PANCAKES”, screamed the waiter. Suddenly Shibe started to kiss Hus on his neck, causing him to moan. Hus looked over at Shibe and smiled. The two left the building and headed into town. They walked through out town while Hus tried to kept Shibe from humping everything in sight. They walked over to the sushi shop, and saw Wasabi (the dog) sitting down and chugging wasabi (the japanese plant). Shibe sat down next to Wasabi and started chugging the spicy sauce with her. Soon the two were engaged in a battle of spicy sauce chugging for 30 mins straight.Then they threw it back up when a chinese crested hairless dog walked in. His clashing colors was too much for them to handle, it caused Shibe to awake from his drugged state.  
“OMFG WHY THE FLIPPIDOODLES IS MY MOUTH ON FIRE”, yelled Shibe.  
“My God that dog is UGLY as fuck”, Hus said, trying not to go blind at the sight of the dogs ugliness. Damn...Daniel jk. But damn Hus was right The dogs clashing colors were as bad as putting salt in your eyes and staring at the sun, while swimming in chlorine.  
“Hello”, the dog whispered.  
“Um...Hi?”, Shibe said. Even the dogs voice made you queasy. Then Pom burst through the doors {cue darth vader theme song}  
“Tell me your Name now!”, Pom said interrupting the conversation.  
“I'm Jay”, the ugly dog whispered  
“Ok you ugly bitch”, Pom said creeped out by Jay’s clashing eyes, “But I was talking to the handsome dog over there”, Pom said pointing to the mixture of wasabi and vomit. Now that Hus had examined it closely it did look like a dog.  
“I LIKE GUITAR”, Yelled Jay.  
“Ok...wait...who the hell is that”, asked Hus.  
“GUITAR IS LIFE”, Yelled Jay.  
“But you're not alive anymore”, Pom yipped  
“Ok, does anyone not care that Hus drugged me”, Cried Shibe, “but I still don't know why”  
“Because i heard you…”, Hus said, blushing of embarrassment, “ I know you like me, and it hurts that you wouldn't tell me straight up”.  
“OMFG I FUCKING KNEW IT HOMOVILLE USA POPULATION HUS AND SHIBE”, Pom screamed so loud it shattered the sushi shop windows, “OMFG FANFIC DREAMS COME TRUE”  
“POM, SHUT UP”, Shibe cried, paw-punching Pom in her stomach, causing her to fall in pain”, “Look, you're so strong and manly, and handsome, and I’m just... me”, Shibe said, beginning to tear up. Before he could continue, Hus gave Shibe a long passionate kiss on the mouth, drinking up all of Shibe’s heat from his blushing face.  
“You are an amazing dog Shibe”, hus spoke quietly, “Don't EVER say you are anything less”.  
“I’m still here”, cried wasabi, “btw have any of you seen Vic?” Just then the room filled with green smoke.  
“Oh GAWD Hus why did you have to fart now”, Pom screeched, “Romantic moment ruined.” Then they all blacked out, just before Hus and Shibe passed out, they saw the bright pink letters on the hazmat suit.


	3. Chapter 3

They woke up, and Hus had his claws out already ready to protect Shibe from any harm. Shibe laid down on his stomach on the floor, pom nestled up on his back, while wasabi hung from her little legs, tied to the ceiling with a noose.

“STAY AWAY FROM…”, Hus screamed, scratching at the air, then realizing he was scratching at nothing and that everybody was asleep. He looked over at Shibe, and thought to himself for awhile. About how cute Shibe looked sleeping, About everything he had done, about what would happen next. What would happen next? Hus drugged Shibe, to try and calm him of course, but that didn't make him look any better, Then he kissed Shibe, in which he had no reaction to. Just then the footsteps of an animal came down a flight of steps. Just then Shibe woke up, who yipped in fear, causing Wasabi to wake up, who yipped in excitement to be upside down, which did absolutely did nothing to wake up the heavy sleeping Pom. Shibe jumped up, and stood next to Hus, while Wasabi just dangled from the ceiling. The creature in the sparkling hazmat suit walked down the steps.

“Its nice to see you're all awake”, The dog bellowed, waking Pom.

“WHO THE FUCK HAS AWOKEN THE DOG OF THIS LAND”, Pom Shrieked, shattering a vase upstairs…on the 7th floor.

“It is I, your worst nightmare”, He spoke. 

“Well Mr. Nightmare,” interrupts Pom “you are speaking to the dog and you are pissing me off.”

“Oh my mistake, Pom, but you are not the dog of this land,” he bellowed.

“Pretty Pink Galaxy Princess, what the hell are you talking about”, muttered a mysterious, pudgy dog

“D-D-Doggo go back upstairs you're embarrassing me in front of the hostages”, Pretty Pink Galaxy Princess whined.

“Sooo you’re a girl?” Pom said sarcastically, “Well I’m straight, those two” She points a paw at Shibe and Hus,”are gay as FUCK! I don’t know about Wasabi here, but I think she’s taken.” 

“WE’RE NOT OFFICIALLY TOGETHER...” Screamed Shibe.

“We might as well be we’ve kissed twice already” Interrupted Hus

“OMG!” Screamed Pom at the top of her lungs, “I knew you shipped Shush!”

“WHAT” yelled Shush 

“Enough already!” yelled Pretty Pink Galaxy Princess “I not a girl you fuck bitch Pom.” Galaxy then went over to Pom and punch her in the nose.

“BE NICE TO OUR GUEST”, says Doggo, bitch slapping Galaxy in the face. Galaxy lunges full speed at Pom, Davey's out, when suddenly two dogs fall in from the floor before. One had a small, white chef hat, and the other wore an astonishingly cool hat.

“Yo Goldy”, the dog with the chef hat spoke, his voice deep, but smooth, “untie them”

“Ok Davey”, the other dog spoke. Within a few short milliseconds he had them all unbound. They all stood in front of Galaxy and Doggo, Davey wielding a katana, Goldy a halberd, and Hus, claws ready to scratch. Wasabi and Shibe stood in front of pom, in an attempt to protect her, even after everything she had done to both of them. They all stood looking at Galaxy, ready to fight or defend.

“I'm gonna go, so gtfo”, Doggo screamed as he barreled up the steps.

“Goddamn you you asshole”, Galaxy bellowed at Doggo. He looked over at the crowd and muttered something out loud. A few seconds after the ground began to shake, and a mech rose out of a trap door in the ground. It was shiny and small enough to be worn as armor, but glowed a night black aura, and shined like a diamond. Its left eye flared a purple glow, lavender to be exact. Doggo walked back in with a camera, screaming “FOR YOUTUBE!”. Pom and the others now stood in a pack(look at pic in link and imagine that, but instead of 1v1, its 6v1) and got ready to fight. As if it was timed they charged, Davey’s katana clashed with titanium claw of the mech. Goldy’s halberd was aimed at Galaxy's head, but was blocked by a cold iron trident. The fight went on for many hours, both Shibe and Hus defending and encouraging each other, and keeping everybody up when they got tired. They all hid together while the mech tried on slaughtering them with scratches and laser beams.

“What do we do guys”, Shibe whispered

“I have an idea”, Pom suggested, “let's keep fighting like we have.” Goldy spoke up above the murmurs.

“How about we attack in rounds”, Goldy spoke. Everybody liked this idea, but Shibe was hesitant.

“But I don't fight”, Shibe complained.

“Then why don't you help me out”, Hus suggested, still hurt that Shibe did not consider themselves a thing.

“Hurry up Pretty Pink Galaxy Princess” said Doggo annoyed “my camera batteries are almost dead!”

“Shut up Doggo!” snapped back Galaxy equal annoyed “Also I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME PRETTY PINK GALAXY PRINCESS!”

“Why not?” responded Doggo “It’s your real name fuckass.”

“BUT IT’S EMBARRASSING!” Galaxy snapped back again his anger levels rising “I WANT YOU TO CALL ME GALAXY DEMON!” At this point you could literal see steam coming out of Galaxy's armor.

“You fucking idiot that's never going to catch on.” scoffed Doggo.

“WHY THE FUCK NOT?” yelled Galaxy, with very evident voice cracks.

“Because I’m the only dog who can stand to be around.” replied Doggo in even tones. As this conversation between Doggo and Galaxy unfolded Pom, Shibe, Hus, and the others came up with battle plan. They all jumped out, all their weapons drawn. Shibe stood next to Hus, admiring his bravery, feeling bad for not just telling Hus how he really felt about the whole “Shush” thing. Davey and Goldy went charging at the mech. Davey jumped into the air and went for a slash, but was sent back into the air by the mech. In the few seconds the mech was busy, Goldy stabbed the mech with its halberd, causing it to lose focus, which gave Davey enough time to land a blow to the head. The mech started to spark up. Next Pom and Wasabi ran towards the mech. Pom grabbed Wasabi by the legs and threw her towards the mech. While spinning she got sick, and began to become a barfing ball of wasabi(the plant). The spicy sauce mixed with stomach acids started to decay parts of the robot, causing it to spark up even more. Right as Wasabi bounced off the bot, Hus and Shibe ran in perfect unison. Dodging lasers, they picked up speed until they were nothing but blurs. Hus went for an attack, but was scratched away, sent lying on the floor. Shibe stopped and began to tear up as he looked at the bleeding Hus lying on the floor. The mech looked at shibe, it’s eye flaring up more than it was.

“J-Bot DESTROY”, Galaxy yelled. The robots black aura began to shift to a deep purple, as its laser cannon became nothing but a purple blur. In the half second Shibe had to begin running, he charged.

“FOR HUS”, he screamed, ramming into the mech, forcing all his pressure into crushing the mech into the wall. Hus awoke, still bleeding, to see Shibe forcing the mech up against the wall. Hus forced himself to get up and walked over to assist Shibe. There they stood, Shibe and Hus, putting all of their strength into destroying this thing. Galaxy was frantically pressing buttons to keep the mech alive. Everybody braced for impact, then the mech blew up, putting a hole in the wall. Galaxy now stood in front of Shibe and Hus, who smiled cutely at each other.

“WHAT THE HELL MAN”, Galaxy cried in his whiny voice, “WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BREAK J-BOT.”

“NO THE VIEWS”, Cried Doggo in dismay.

“I don't know, why did you have to kidnap us”, Hus snarled. The annoyed Galaxy picked Hus up by his collar, and threw him across the room. Goldy stood in front of the shivering Hus, while Davey stood in front of Shibe.

“This will teach you to mess with me”, Galaxy spoke in a voice that was not his, “Pom is not the dog, and soon the real dog will return”, he continued, “ a dark day is upon you all, and Hus will be the first of you, then Shibe, all leading up to Pom”. Shibe and Davey exchanged glances, leaving Davey to give his katana to Shibe, In which Shibe charged, Davey defending him on the way over. Hus opened his eyes for a few seconds, only to see Shibe slash right through Galaxy, then to see Shibe laying down next to him, Holding Hus close to him. The last thing Hus could remember was a small kiss on the forehead, before waking up in the vet. His whole left side was bandaged up, and the few visitors he had were none other than Davey, Pom, and Shibe. Suddenly the nurse walked inside the room.

“Ok Hus, doctor Kim has decided you can go outside and roam around, but nothing to exhausting, got it?” 

“Sure thing”, Hus responded glancing at Shibe, “hey Shibe, let's get out of here”, He hesitated, trying to phrase his words right, “we need to talk…”


	4. Chapter 4

The two dogs walked outside, and Shibe expected either of two things, either a kiss, or a hit to the face. It was raining, and it was a bit chilly. Hus looked at Shibe, and Shibe began to feel nervous. As they walked outside, Shibe felt more inclined to run. They sat down next to each other underneath a willow tree, sitting only a couple miles from the vet.

“So...what’s up Hus”, Shibe asked quietly, trying not to draw attention to them, because people were walking by the vet.

“Look”, Hus began, “I know a lot has happened lately, but we need to talk about us.”

“What do you mean Hus”, Shibe asked nervously

“I MEAN US AND OUR RELATIONSHIP SHIBE”, Hus screamed, “what are we Shibe, I mean we have kissed twice now, so tell me, do you actually love me, or not.” Shibe sat there intimidated by Hus and his strong, but angry voice. Without thinking, Shibe panicked and began to run off into the rain, blocking out Hus and his cries. Shibe ran home, and laid down on the floor, feeling bad, and thinking of his next step towards Hus. Once Shibe woke up, he had decided to tell Hus the truth. He walked towards the hospital, when he saw Hus still laying there on the floor.

“HUS”, Shibe called out in joy, now jogging towards the dog, who laid still in the cold. As he approached, he felt like something was off. He called out for Hus again, in which he was left with no response. Shibe touched Hus on the forehead, and retracted at the ice cold feeling. 

“Hus”, Shibe asked cautiously. Hus gave no response, and Shibe began to tear up, but all of the sudden stopped.

“I need to stop being helpless and start doing things for myself”, Shibe spoke to himself. He picked Hus up on his back, and struggled to carry him home. When they eventually got home, Shibe laid Hus down in his bed, and about an hour later, brought Hus a bouquet(not flowers, but a hibiscus tea with drops of sunflower oil), and some peach flavored dog treats. He came back a few minutes later to see that half the treats and the tea were gone. Hus had apparently fallen back to sleep, and Shibe walked over to get his temperature. Hus was a bit warmer, but still was pretty cold. Shibe thought for a minute about what he could do, and what he wanted to do. He saw it as the smartest thing to do to crawl up in bed to conserve and share heat. Shibe wrapped himself in the arms of his crush, feeling drowsy, until he eventually fell asleep. He awoke to find himself nose to nose with Hus. He blushed a light pink, then started chuckling to himself. Typically he would be super freaked out, but after what happened, he really didn’t give a shit. He knew how Hus felt. He knew how he felt, and that was what was on his mind. He fell back asleep, Smiling, face nuzzled up into Hus’s chest. After a few more minutes Hus woke up, noticing the Shiba Inu sleeping with him. He laughed, waking up Shibe.

“Good morning you flaming homosexual”, Hus said sarcastically. Shibe looked offended, but then he realized it was a joke and smiled.

“You caught me Hus”, Shibe snickered, “So you warm yet?”

“Yeah, I'm warm Shibe”, Hus responded, “Look thank you for the tea and the dog treats, and for sleeping with me to keep me warm, and I’m sorry for giving you a date rape drug.” 

“Yeah, well I forgive you”, Shibe began, when Pom walked in.

“OMFG GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I FREAKING KNEW IT, SHUSH IS REAL”, she screamed as she walked down the hall. Shibe and Hus looked at each other, and started hysterically laughing. Typically Shibe would deny he liked Hus, and Hus just stayed quiet, but now it wasn’t a secret, and they really didn't give a shit. As they laughed Hus thought about something for a minute, and this caused his dick to grow semi hard. Hus got a bit nervous that Shibe would figure out, and attempted to change the subject.

“So have you noticed neither of us has pants on”, Hus said, slapping himself on the inside for making his erection worse with the thought of Shibe’s fuzzy ass.

“Hehe”, Shibe snickered awkwardly, “I guess we have”, continuing to snicker, feeling himself grow harder, looking at Hus. All of the sudden Hus felt something “warmer” than Shibe brush up against Hus and his fur. Hus looked down to see the tip of Shibe’s cock brush up against his stomach.

“Oh thank god It’s not only me”, Hus exclaimed

“HAHA YEP”, Shibe screamed looking at the 7in. (Im guessing for a dog that's pretty big) monster that was Hus’s dick. Hus looked at Shibe and blushed a dark pink. Hus and Shibe looked there at each other, and within seconds Hus had Shibe locked in a heat draining kiss. Shibe sat there startled, but started to kiss back. Then one thing ran through there mind.

“POM”, they screamed getting up to close the door. As they locked it and walked back Hus grabbed a bottle of lube, and some bacon grease(This shit about to get weird, so you have been warned).

“I knew your favorite food was bacon”, Hus snickered watching Shibe take a whiff of the fatty oils. Hus began to pour the bottle all over his dick, rubbing it into the shaft, and his fuzzy balls. Shibe then started to lick the bacon grease off of Hus long furry greased up dick. Hus blushed darker and darker, until it came to be a dark shade of burgundy. Shibe re-positioned his tongue, placing it under the head of Hus’s dick. Hus smiled, and began to thrust his throbbing dick into Shibe’s mouth. Hus went faster and faster, every thrust getting harder to take, until Hus had himself balls deep in Shibes mouth. Shibe pulled away from Hus, turned so his ass faced Hus, and shook it a little. Shibe had some fat on him, so it did jiggle a bit. This turned Hus on a lot, and he began to rub his paws through Shibe’s ass hair. Hus then began to give Shibe a good rimming, lubing his ass with slobber. Shibe whined at first, then moaned in pleasure. Hus pulled his tongue out, and inserted the head of his cock into Shibe’s tight ass.

“(Loud sexual moans)...oh Hus, keep going, I like it”, Shibe cried out. Hus continued, going faster and faster, to the rhythm his balls made while slapping against Shibe’s ass. Shibe took in all of Hus, and before Hus shot in Shibe’s ass, he managed to pull out and came all over Shibe’s chest, and a bit on himself. They laid there exhausted, then as Shibe got up to go take a bath, Hus followed. The two scrubbed cum off one another, and laid in the water, in total silence. Hus had eventually fallen asleep, and in his arms, laid Shibe, his only dream come true.


	5. Chapter 5

It was fall now. Lots had passed since that magical summer. Hus and Shibe had become doggy heavens favorite couple, except for the fact that there were other dogs who disapproved of the same sex couple. Most were happy that they weren't afraid of it though. Davey was ecstatic, always talking about how lucky they were to have each other. Davey too was a gay dog, but could never seem to find a partner. They made plenty of new friends. They met a nice dog named Wattsona, who also made great friends with Davey. They became better friends with Pancakes, the barista at Starpugs. They met a nice dog who went by Dr. Swanky, who had the best haircut doggy heaven ever saw. Finally, they met two dogs who worked the sushi place, named Izzy and Fishy. Oh crap! Speaking of sushi, Hus and Shibe have a lunch date over there. Thank goodness that both of their new jobs have a lunch break at the same time. Oh yeah, Hus got recruited to work as part of the royal guard, and Shibe took a job at the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> THanks For reading!!!!!!! Ur all beautiful!!
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Other stuff if u liked :)
> 
> Stick around for later chapters


End file.
